


Our Plan

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: Ok, so this was a request from a lovely anon:Would you do a imagine between joker’s son and the reader being frosts daughter when they in a meeting with their fathers and joker and frost realising how much in love they are by the way they look at each other. Please





	Our Plan

“Your little doll seems a bit distracted…” The Joker observed, tilting his glass of whiskey, watching the liquid slosh.

“[Y/N], Boss? I will talk to her.”

“No need Frosty,” The Joker brushed off, “I know the feeling of having an occupied mind…” He drawled.

“Her mind is known to wander.” Frost muttered in agreement, unamused by his daughter’s inattentiveness.

“Au contraire, Frosty, I think it has a very clear path…” The Joker mused, a mischievous grin on his face.

“Boss?” Frost frowned, confused, thinking back on his daughter’s behaviour. “Are you referring to Lonnie?”

“I think we have some something on our hands, Johnny-boy…” He grinned. “Shall we put the little theory to the test?”

 

You nursed the coffee in your hands and stared blankly at the laminated wood of the table as the men spoke over and around you. You weren’t sure why you were, what the point really was, but you had been asked to join by your father. You had brought a list of numbers in case they were what was required.

You knew most of the people at the table, though few very personally. One person held most of your attention though – Lonnie, the Joker’s son, sat on the opposite side of the table to you, a few seats to the right.

You might be hung over after last night, but, annoyingly, Lonnie didn’t seem much the worse for wear. You just hoped he felt the same pounding in his skull that you did but was just really good at hiding it. 

“[Y/N]?” You snapped your head up, looking over to your dad who had clearly been trying to get your attention. You felt everyone’s eyes on you, but Lonnie’s eyes burned particularly hot on your skin.

“Late night, dolly?” The Joker asked with a wide knowing grin.

“I’m fine, sir.” You muttered, glancing down at the polished surface of the large meeting table.

“Then you’ll be happy to have a little chat with our little Cobblepot about the shipment coming in.”

It wasn’t a question, but you nodded. “Yes.” You mumbled. You didn’t want to - you hated talking to the sleazy greaseball that was Oswald Cobblepot - but after being caught day dreaming you didn’t really have a defending leg to stand on. You just wished that a phone call would suffice, hating the way the man looked at you when you were in the same room as him, but you knew the portly man required all his business deals to be done in person. Ever since the first time you had dared to meet him on your own, you had insisted with your father and the Joker that someone would have to accompany you if you ever returned to the man. It hadn’t taken much convincing – they both knew Cobblepot well.

“Marshall will go with you.” Your dad informed you, noting the face you made at your assignment, and nodding to the man opposite him. You bobbed your head in acceptance, but then a familiar voice spoke up.

“Marshall is needed for the stakeout, I’ll go with her.” Lonnie offered.

“Unnecessary,” Frost dismissed, “three people is enough for the stakeout – it’s only a precaution… Besides, kid, you are meant to be with the hackers.”

You glanced over at Lonnie who was bristling from the term ‘kid’. You were surprised he had made such an offer - wondering what he had hoped to gain from it – though you couldn’t complain it would probably be better company that Marshall who you only vaguely knew. You gave Lonnie a small grimace of a smile, trying to convey to him an expression of nice-try-I-appreciate-it and he gave you a small shrug in return.

You continued to watch Lonnie, though he turned his attention back to the rest of the meeting. You didn’t know what your relationship with the Joker’s son was. You had grown up together but drifted apart as you had gotten older and Frost had become more protective of you. You had tried to follow after Lonnie once he began to join in on missions and heists, but your father had always capped your involvement to the administrations side of it all. This meant you’d never managed to go out in the field and you only ever managed short - usually business-related conversations - with your old childhood friend.

Last night, therefore had been rather odd.

You had gone to your usual bar to drown the annoyances of the day - too many underlings and amateur criminals being stingy or annoyingly stubborn about money and movements that you had to deal with. You’d felt like the whole day you been talking people around in circles, getting nowhere.

You now relished in the peace of the bar - it was busy, true, but the people knew who you were and you’d long since made a deal with them not to speak about this to your father. You appreciated the bar due to its distance from the Joker’s hideout meaning that you never ran into the people that you worked around every day. You also appreciated that, thanks to the type of people that did frequent the bar, you could drink in piece without any unwanted advancements, always feeling like your back was covered.

If Johnny Frost’s daughter owed you after all, it was a pretty good deal.

After finishing your first drink and starting on your second, Lonnie had walked in. At first you had felt a sense of panic – contemplating trying to hide or dive out the back door – this was your place after all and you didn’t want him to spoil it. But at the same time this was your place and you weren’t going to run and hide.

So instead you had stayed on your stool, sipping at your drink until Lonnie had spotted you and taken the seat next to you.

“What are you doing here, dolly?” He said, having adopted his father’s use of nicknames.

“Drinking.” You muttered. “What about you?”

“Checking.”

“For what?” You frowned, trying not to sound too intrigued at this.

“Men.”

“I didn’t know J was recruiting.”

“He’s not.” Lonnie said simply. “I am.”

“Striking out on your own?” You asked, surprised.

“Thinking about it.”

“You got the money for that?”

“Not yet.”

“And yet your hiring?”

“I’m looking, there’s a difference.” He pointed out. “Checking out the interest.”

“Does your dad know?”  
“No.”

“And you don’t want him to.” You guessed.

“Ideally not.”

You smirked. “And have you considered that the men your approaching might tell your father?”

“I never tell them details.”

“Just asking for a friend?”

“Something like that.”

You nodded with a smirk. “Have fun with that.” You muttered, taking a drink, hinting at the conversation end and for him to now leave you alone.

“So, what are you doing in here?” Lonnie persisted.

“I told you.” You muttered impatiently. “Drinking.”

 

“[Y/N]!” You snapped back to the reality again to find everyone looking at you once more. Your father in particular, was glaring at you. “Remind me why you’re in this meeting again?” He growled, unimpressed.

You were going to regret this. “I’m not entirely sure,” You confessed irritated by his mood. “Maybe I should just call it quits?” You sassed.

A sinister cackle rang out in the room and your eyes glanced to J without turning your head away from your father. “Ah, Frosty, lighten up, the kid’s clearly awake enough to fight back.” He giggled, his eyes catching mine. “But, dolly…” He drawled, a now threatening tone to his voice. “If this plan goes up in flames…” He growled, “I will personally hold you to blame… So, I suggest you keep that feisty little head of yours on the matter at hand and out of fairyland….” You nodded stiffly. “Good.” J grinned. “Because I want you in the field tonight…” He purred.

Something in you perked up at this, and you glanced at your dad, surprised he wasn’t against this. Frost, however, had no emotion on his face – apparently not objecting, though not particularly pleased about it either. You turned your eyes back to J and nodded again to show you were listening. You watched his grin widen and your stomach instinctively tightened uncomfortably. J’s eyes were intense on yours, waiting for you to squirm, but you held firm. “Well then, I guess you’re our little bite of bait then…” He purred.

You felt your eyes widen at this. What?

“What?”

You hadn’t said that, and you snapped your eyes to the man that had – Lonnie. Everyone else had glanced across at him too. The boy’s jaw was tense, his teeth gritted, and his look could kill. “How could you agree with his?” Lonnie demanded at your father.

Frost regarded him coldly. “There is no love loss between me and these thugs, they will jump at this chance and ensure the plan carries out exactly as we’ve planned.” He said stiffly. “[Y/N] will never be in any real danger.”

Lonnie continued to glare at him, not reassured by this, though he didn’t say anything further. You had remained silence, watching the exchange, something tugging at your heart from his concern, despite the confusion as to why he even cared in the first place. Lonnie’s eyes caught yours now, the fire still in them.

Personally, you didn’t mind being out in the field, or the danger, but what you did mind was the fact that you were being used as a pretty dressed up piece of lure.

That hurt. Was that all they thought you were useful for in this – other than their bookkeeper.

You dropped your gaze to the table again, simmering in your annoyance. Lonnie’s offer at the bar now sprung to mind again and sounded more tempting than ever.

“Look’s like a rather lonely place to drink.” Lonnie pointed out.

“Yeah, and you’re ruining it.” You sassed, still trying to hint that you didn’t exactly want him there.

“Hey now, snarky, that ain’t necessary. I’m just a bit of friendly company.”

“Did you ever think I didn’t want company?”

“What’s got you so sulky?”

You shot him a glare. “Do you actually care?”

He took a drink. “Say that I do.” He said, flicking a hand at you to go on.

You sighed reluctantly. “It’s just work. It’s a shit job and I have to deal with shit people.”

“Like Malloy?”

“You heard about that?” Lonnie nodded. You closed your eyes tightly at the painful memory, letting out a short another short sigh, “Yeah. Like him.” You drained the rest of your glass and Lonnie signalled the bartender for a refill. You glanced at him but didn’t say anything. You clearly weren’t escaping that easily.

“So,” Lonnie said, sliding the new glass towards you. “Do you come here often?” He smirked.

You raised an eyebrow at the use of the cheesy chat up line. “Most nights.” You admitted, deciding you might as well tell him now he’d found the place. You were probably going to have to move now anyway - which was a shame because you really liked this place…. Unless…

You shot Lonnie a glance out of the corner of your eye as he took a sip, his own gaze on the shelf at the back of the bar. “Hey –,” You muttered. and his eyes snapped to yours, “do you mind like… Not telling anyone about this place – ‘specially my dad.”

He eyed you a moment as though thinking whether to agree – or maybe thinking how he could exploit this secret. You almost regretted asking now. “I will,” He finally said, “If you keep quiet on my little project.” He bargained. You were surprised at this, already having made up your mind you wouldn’t tell anyone about his venture – you had nothing against Lonnie to try and sabotage his attempt to break away from his dad’s shadow. You nodded in agreement with a slightly dumbfounded expression. “Good.” He gave you a small smile and the two of you fell into silence.

“How much money do you need?” You suddenly asked.

He frowned at you in surprise, then seemed to think about it. “I’ve no set figure as of yet…” He mused, “Lots of variables in the sums.” You nodded in understanding, knowing finances well. He glanced at you again, his brow creased. “Why do you ask?”

You shrugged. “I have money.” You hinted.

He raised a brow. “I hope your talking about more than a couple thousand you’ve saved.”

You glowered at him. “I’m not stupid,” You growled, “It’s practically my job to know the cost of running something what your suggesting.”

“And you’re suggesting you can fund it?” He asked in disbelief.

“Maybe… Depends how much you already have…” You hummed innocently.

“Money-wise? About a quarter.” Lonnie told you. “Support-wise? Enough.” He said. “I’ve spent a long time working on loyalty where my father never did.” He explained. “And I’ve now got some good men backing me.”

You nodded, taking this in. “And a plan? Is there actually a relatively thought-out plan behind all of this?”

“Of course! How else would I convince anyone to take a kid like me seriously?” He asked, sounding almost offended.

“Alright.” You conceded, holding your hands up in apology. “Had to ask.” The two of your sat in silence for a moment as you thought things through, both of you looking straight ahead at the shelves of booze on the opposite wall as you sipped at your drinks. “I might be willing to help…” You eventually hummed, keeping your gaze straight ahead and toying with him, an evil glint in your eye.

“How?”

“I told you,” You drawled “– money. I might just be persuaded to make an investment.”

“And how much could you afford to invest?” He asked, turning his torso to face you, leaning his elbow on the bar, intrigued.

“Well you can give a quarter, correct?” You asked. Lonnie nodded. You smirked, “Well I can afford to give you about double of your total costs.” You confessed. “So, I think you’ll be fine.”

Lonnie’s eyes widened. “You’re kidding, right? How the hell do you have that much money?!”

You couldn’t help the smirk on your face as you downed the rest of your glass. Before Lonnie could gesture for another drink, you leant over the bar to grab the bottle you knew sat behind it. “Darling, I own the place.” You teased smugly, enjoying the look of shock on his face as you now poured yourself a new glass and topped up his. “I have also made a few other choice investments over time and not had that much to spend it on apart from the occasional shopping spree.” You shrugged, “It all adds up. Then I invest, and it adds up even more.”

Lonnie stared at you in shock.

“Close your jaw, boy,” You instructed him with a smirk, “and remember to keep it shut.”

“Will you two stop goggling at each other,” Frost growled, “and pay attention.”

Your eyes had found Lonnie’s as you recalled the night before, and his, in turn, had found yours. Now, however, his eyes skipped to your dad’s, glaring at Frost’s rude interruption to your daydreams though Lonnie said nothing. Your eyes however, were on Lonnie’s own father, who was now oddly grinning at the two of you from his place at the head of the table like there was some master plan brewing in his mind.

“You’ll be expected by the by the doors at two – understand?” Frost growled at Lonnie who nodded stiffly. “[Y/N], we’ll drop you off at 12 before we set everything up.” Your dad said turning to you. You nodded slowly, your face bright red again.

“Marshall – Jones - you’ll drive around the back of the building and find a street to hide it in, I’d recommend two blocks away.” The men nodded and already you could feel your concentration slipping once again.

You didn’t care anymore. You were sick of being the numbers girl - sure being bait for some gangsters was mixing it up a bit, but you knew all you were going to do was stand there and ‘look pretty’ waiting for the kidnapping that would never happen.

You wanted to be more involved.

You could feel Lonnie’s eyes back on you, but you didn’t look at him now. Was he thinking the same thing you were? That this was a waste of both of your time? It wasn’t like Lonnie exactly had the most exciting role to play in this either. Hell, you could probably both ditch it and the plan would still pass without a hitch anyway.

Now your eyes flickered to the man. What if you did? What if this evening you didn’t bother to show up? What if you and Lonnie bunked? If you truly agreed to join in his plan you’d both have to break away eventually – you didn’t expect it to be so soon, but why not?

But did he actually want more than your money? You almost regretted telling him your worth now, he probably just saw a giant dollar sign where you sat. What stopped him from taking your money to set everything up, and then just throwing you to the wolves? – Or worse, just ending up back like this?

Lonnie’s held your gaze and something in his bright blue eyes seemed to say he was thinking along a similar line to you - both of you sussing each other out across the table. Were you really in this together or waiting to stab the other in the back?

How could either of you trust the other? Neither of you exactly had the best role models as parents. In this game it was either loyalty till the end or scheming your way to the top. You knew which side you were on, but Lonnie? His father was always one for tricks, had it inevitably rubbed off on him?

“Greg, I need your men to cover the windows-“ Your father continued to drone on around you, but you barely paid any attention to his words, your mind turning back to the rest of last night with Lonnie.

The drinks had continued to pour, and the subject had quite quickly changed from possible investments to anything and everything else. One of you had suggested playing a few games of snooker and then, after even more drinks, a game of darts had been proposed. At that point, the barman – a good friend of yours now - had tried to strongly advise against it in your drunken state, but you had ignored his protests, proceeding to play anyway. Both you and Lonnie had been trained in combat since you could walk – not that you were ever given the opportunity to use it – and you despite your lack of need, you kept your skill relatively honed. This meant that - even in your inebriated state - your aim was still better than most, and the only effect the alcohol had was to make hitting the dead centre of the bullseye a little bit harder.

The rest of the night had then fallen into a fast pace blur. You remembered somehow getting to a crazy golf course – something you were pretty sure had been Lonnie’s suggestion – and then continuing to play the same hole at least seven times until you could finally get a hole in one. Lonnie didn’t seem to have minded though, your only real memory from that game being his silly grin as he watched you from the side-lines. 

You could vaguely recall your father ringing you at some point during that evening – asking how much longer you had planned to be out after returning home to find you not there. You had attempted to sound as sober as you could, having to cover up the mouth piece of your mobile to snigger with Lonnie when you couldn’t hold it in any longer. Your dad probably hadn’t bought it and had reminded you of meeting the following day and the evenings plan, but you had just dismissed his concern breezily. You would be back in time you had assured him. You would be awake.

All of which had been true, but you couldn’t deny the hangover was a strong one.

Despite the persistent headache, your mind continued to whirl on the subject of Lonnie. What had he hope to gain from all of last night, the snooker, the darts, the golf? Was he trying to sweeten the deal between the two of you? Was it him just charming the money out of you?

The idea hurt because the truth was, you had really enjoyed his company last night - you couldn’t deny the man was charming and handsome. You also couldn’t deny that a part of you was - against all rational reasoning on your part - falling for the Joker’s son.

“If every knows what’s happening, then we’ll wrap this up.” Your father now declared to the table, nodding at everyone. Your mind was once again snapped back to reality at the sound of many chairs scrapping backwards as the rest of the table got to their feet to leave.

Your eyes, flickered back to Lonnie again, then to the table as you too pushed back your chair, gathering up the papers in front of you that was scrawled with numbers. You turned to leave the room, barely lifting your gaze from the floor in an attempt to avoid eye contact with the man that your mind had been so preoccupied with throughout the meeting, knowing he’d already gotten you in a fair amount of trouble as it was.

Despite this however, you could still feel his eyes burning into your back as he followed after you as you attempted to file through the door with everyone else.

He clearly wanted a word with you.

 

The Joker and Frost remained seated as everyone left, the Joker’s eyes never leaving the doorway even as the heavy wooden door swung shut behind the last person. Frost stood to gather up the documents and blueprints used during the meeting.

“His offer to brave that pompous bird with her…” The Joker now muttered. “The way he leapt up at the idea of her as bait…!” He laughed his signature haunting laugh. “HA, What a suggestion. Frosty! I applaud your acting abilities!” The Joker beamed manically. “Yes Frosty,” He giggled excitedly, “I believe me can conclude my son is woefully smitten…”

“And my daughter is certainly not herself…” Frost muttered, also glancing at the door.

“I do believe we’ve got ourselves a little consorting going on…” J grinned widely.

“Any suggestions, Boss?”

Joker thought about this for a moment. “Let them.” He ruled. “As long as that’s all they’re doing…”

**Author's Note:**

> I have slightly rushed the end because I promised to have something out today, but I also really need to go to bed as I have an exam tomorrow I have to get up early for!
> 
> I’m worried they’re all a bit ooc, but I hope it’s alright!


End file.
